1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to fasteners. More particular, the present invention pertains to a method and an apparatus for removing fasteners.
2. Discussion
Various types of fasteners are used for securing first and second members such as panels. One known type of fastener A is illustrated in the prior art view of FIG. 1. As shown, the fastener A is fixedly attached to a first panel B and resiliently received within an aperture C defined by a second panel D. In one exemplary use, the first panel is a body side molding B for a motor vehicle and the second panel is a sheet metal panel D of the motor vehicle.
In a conventional form, the fastener A includes a main body portion E and a retaining portion F. The main body portion E is generally T-shaped and includes an upper segment G secured to the first panel B by heat staking or through any other technique well known in the art. A stem H of the main body portion E extends through an aperture I in the first panel B and abuts the second panel D.
The retaining portion E downwardly extends through the aperture C in the second panel D and is generally W-shaped, including a pair of outer legs J and a center leg K. The center leg K downwardly extends from the main body portion E. The outer legs J each upwardly extend from a lower end of the center leg K. The upper ends of the outer legs J extend through the aperture C and are normally biased away from the center leg K. During insertion of the retaining portion F through the aperture C, each of the outer legs J is formed to include a flange or step L which abuts a lower surface of the second panel D and normally prevents withdrawal of the retaining portion F from the aperture C.
Fasteners of the type described above with reference to FIG. 1 have proven to be satisfactory for various applications. However, these fasteners are often very difficult to remove. Thus, a need remains in the art for a method and apparatus which can more easily remove fasteners of this type.